La princesa y el sapo nanodayo
by xOikawaii
Summary: —... ¿eres una princesa cierto? Necesito que me des un beso nanodayo (...) —¿un beso? ¿Así como en los cuentos? (...) —No me digas que tú eres.. (...) Y el sapito entre sus manos seguía preguntándose ¿qué clase de princesa era esta? [Midorima x FemTakao]


_Kuroko no Basket **NO** me pertenece_

* * *

Era una cálida y hermosa mañana en un reino muuuuy muuuuy lejano, cuando una joven salió a asomarse a su balcón. Esta joven era nada más y nada menos que la princesa Kazumi Takao, una joven de no más de 17 años (aunque parecía de menos) de cabello color azabache, que le llegaba un poco por encima de los hombros, de ojos azules muy bonitos y pizpiretos con pestañas laaaargas, y de pequeña estatura, la joven se recargó en él balcón bufando por vez veinte porque estaba abuuuuurriiiidaaaaaa, últimamente pasaban cosas muy poco interesantes en el castillo, y además nadie se ponía a "jugar" con ella, básicamente porque ella ya no era una niña chiquita y no debía ponerse a saltar por los jardines o subirse a los árboles o molestar a los sirvientes o ponerse a cantar como loca, no, ella debería estar haciendo cosas cómo comportarse como una "dama" o aprende a cocinar o a coser y esas cosas, para que cuando cumpliera los 18, se casara y fuera buena esposa y ama de casa y todas esas chorradas, que en realidad no podía estar menos interesada en hacer

La chica recargaba la barbilla en la Palma de su mando, mirando la bella vista que tenía de su balcón a los jardines principales del castillo, suspirando por vez treinta aún más aburrida que hace rato, además un poco harta porque él corsét que traía puesto le apretaba y no podía respirar bien, además de que recientemente le obligaban a usar tacones también, y estos le estaban lastimando en el talón, y luego no podía caminar con estos, porque parecía bambi recién nacido y seguro después se caía, así que además de aburrida de pronto se puso de malas, maldiciendo todo en general

Mientras tanto en alguna otra parte del castillo, un sapito dando saltos y saltos en los jardines del castillo haciendo Croag de tanto en tanto, que traía una cara de amargado el pobrecito, que saltaba y saltaba como desorientado, al parecer se había como perdido porque ya le había dado vuelta al castillo como tres veces y ni puta idea de dónde estaba exactamente, desesperado, siguió saltando y saltando, al final entre tanto salto y salto y Croag y Croag termino justo en el balcón de la princesa, que ahora tenía la cabeza entre sus brazos, apoyada en él barandal del balcón, al parecer dormida, y no es que los sapos fueran conocidos por tener muuuuchas expresiones faciales, pero la cara de este sapito claramente era la de desaprobación, es más si este pudiera bufar lo haría, y lo hizo, porque este sapito al parecer era diferente a los otros sapitos, este hasta era más verde

El sapito este comenzó a analizar la situación, miro a la joven que estaba durmiendo, noto que claramente, esta era una princesa, lo noto básicamente por las ropas finas que traía puestas, que claramente no podían ser de cualquier simple plebeya, además estaba en un balcón en un castillo, había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de que la chica de allí era una princesa, teniendo todo eso en cuenta a el sapito se le ocurrió una idea. Ya que, ejem, bueno, él era un sapo y ahí tenía a una princesa, tal vez si le pidiera un beso podría volver a su forma humana. El sapito se sonrojó de inmediato (porque este sapito también se podía sonrojar) así que, como al final no perdía nada con intentarlo, decidió que si, le pediría un beso a la princesa, así que ahora procedería a despertar a la princesa con un fuerte CROAG!

—¡Yo no inicie el incendio!— grito la princesa al despertarse tan abruptamente, golpeando sin querer al sapito que estaba frente a ella, tirándolo al suelo del balcón, (por suerte) la princesa noto casi de inmediato al sapo en el suelo acercándose a él para levantarlo —Uh, lo siento, no te había visto ahí —esbozó una sonrisa algo apenada, porque Takao, como buena princesa que es, hablaba con los animales

El sapo fulminaba a la princesa que tenía en frente, algo mareado por el golpe ¿qué clase de princesa era esta? ¿Dónde estaba su delicadeza y su gracia? Bufo un poco molesto una vez más mientras esta le ponía de nuevo en el barandal del balcón, el sapito rodó los ojos cuando la princesa comenzó a hablar y hablar y hablar diciéndole nosequecosas. La princesa seguía disculpándose como si esperara a que el sapo le contestara...

—Si, si, supongo que no fue tu culpa — ...y de hecho lo hizo. La princesa parpadeo y parpadeo un par de veces ¿acaso la rana esa le había hablado? El sapito todo los ojos —De hecho quisiera pedir tu ayuda para algo— ¡La rana le seguía hablando! Abrió los ojos como platos y se dio una cachetada en la cara ¿es que acaso esto era un sueño? ¿Es que estaba tan aburrida que su mente de pronto decidió imaginarse que las ranas le hablaban?

El sapito se sorprendió por la cachetada que ella misma se dio, insistía con eso de que ¿qué clase de princesa era esta? Viéndola como si de hecho ella fuera el bicho raro

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó el sapito aunque en realidad quería preguntar si no era que estuviera loca. La princesa seguía mirando al sapo con los ojos muy abiertos apuntó de arrojarle algo, porque es que creía que esto era un sueño o una alucinación —Ya sé que probablemente esto te resulte un poco extraño, y me encantaría explicarte quien en realidad soy y porque es que hablo, pero es que necesito que me ayudes en algo importante nanodayo—

—¿Yo? — se señaló así misma arqueando una ceja —¿porque? Y como es que, — la chica comenzó a mirar a todas partes, para ver si alguien más estaba a su alrededor —hablas? —comenzó a sonreír por los nervios, de pronto toda esta situación le estaba dando mucha gracia y tenía ganas de reírse

—Si, tú, porque ¿eres una princesa cierto? Necesito que me des un beso nanodayo

La princesa le miro un segundo, y esta vez sí comenzó a reírse como desquiciada, más que nada por los nervios y porque... Estaba seguuuura de que esto era una alucinación, además La ranita esta era muuuuy mona. El sapito la seguía fulminando al verla reírse

—¿un beso? ¿Así como en los cuentos? —preguntó dejando de reírse por un momento, arqueando una ceja —No me digas que tú eres..

—Soy una persona, o por lo menos lo era antes de que me maldijeran haciendo que me convirtiera en un sapo nanodayo

—¿Y crees que si te beso volverás a tu forma humana?

—Existe la creencia de que el beso de una princesa puede romper varias maldiciones, entre ellas está, en realidad no pierdo nada con intentarlo — el sapito se encogió en hombros

—Ya veo.. — comentó la princesa de pronto poniéndose sería —Entonces, ¿qué me vas a dar a cambio de que te ayude?

—¿Disculpa?

—Bueno, no es como que me guste ir por ahí besando ranas ¿verdad?

—Soy un sapo — contesto molesto y serio

—Lo que seas — carraspeo —No es que me emocione la idea de andar besando sapos y eso, que de hecho me gustan muuucho los animalitos y todo, hasta las arañas e insectos y las ranas y los sapos y todo eso, pero ya de ahí a besarlos pues es otra cosa

—Pero yo no soy un sapo común y corriente nanodayo — comenzó a masajearse las cienes, comenzando a exasperarse con la princesita esta —¿vas a ayudarme o no?

—Si, si, claro que me encanta dar mi ayuda cuando me la piden pero, es que esto es un favor muuuuy grande. Estamos hablando de tu humanidad, en dado caso de que esto realmente funcione me deberías un GRAN favor — la princesa volvió a tomar al sapo entre sus manos mientras esté fruncía el ceño una vez más

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? Porque podría dártelo a cambio de que me ayudes a volver a ser humano. Soy un príncipe nanodayo

—No, no no.. No es dinero lo que.. — la princesa se quedo callada al momento de escuchar ese "Soy un príncipe nanodayo" —¡Eres un principe! Oye, me lo hubieras dicho desde antes, —con lo que le encantan los príncipes —y en realidad no iba a pedirte dinero ni nada, solo que hicieras algo conmigo porque estaba aburrida y quería molestar a alguien

El sapito entre sus manos seguía preguntándose ¿qué clase de princesa era esta?

—Bien, bien, si el beso funciona entonces me pondré a juguetear contigo o lo que sea nanodayo —miente, porque no es como que tenga planes de en realidad hacerlo, (aunque algo me dice que si terminara quedándose a jugar) pero es que en serio necesita que le de un beso, la princesa sonrío ilusionada

—¿Lo prometes?

—Si — poniendo los ojos en blanco

—¡Y si no lo cumples que se te clave un alfiler al ojo! — la princesa se puso sería al mencionar aquello, el sapito tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza —Bien.

Entonces la princesa se acerca hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros del sapo, con los ojos cerrados y apretando los párpados fuertemente, porque aún le daba un poquito de asquito besar sapos, por muy príncipe que se fuera a convertir luego. El sapo por su parte estaba completamente sonrojado, porque estaba a punto de besarle, y la verdad que no lo admitía al principio, pero es que si le parecía bonita la princesa loca esta, que ahora iba a besarle, poniéndose aún más rojo de eso ser posible. En cuestión de segundos pudo sentir los labios de la princesa sobre los suyos sintiendo un suave roce en sus labios y...

Pues nada. Midorima se despertó. Todo aquello había sido nada más y nada menos que un sueño, lo único SI podía seguir sintiendo, era la calidez de los labios de Takao sobre los suyos, parpadeo un par de veces antes de que el peli negro se apartara

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó viéndolo un poco borroso sin sus gafas

—Nada, ¿crees que eres el único que puede hacer esto o que? — el peli verde se sonrojó notablemente e hizo en ademán de acomodarse las gafas, pero no las traía puestas

—Idiota.

—¿Qué soñabas? Escuche que repetías mi nombre y algo sobre un beso, así que pensé que me lo estabas pidiendo — mintió vilmente porque lo único que se le escuchaba eran quejidos pero no se le entendía naaaada, sonriendo socarronamente. Midorima se paralizó

—Eso no es verdad, yo nunca hablo dormido nanodayo — tomo las gafas de su buró y se las puso, frunciendo el ceño al peli negro

—¿Cómo lo sabes si estás dormido? — preguntó. El peli verde chasqueo la lengua sonrojándose aún más, dejando en claro que.. —¡Si estabas soñando conmigo! Y mira que yo te lo decía de broma — el peli negro comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, al ver que el peli verde se tensaba como una tabla y le empezaba a gritar de cosas

Y Midorima NO estaba soñando con Takao, o bueno, soñar con su versión femenina no contaba, aunque al final era casi lo mismo porque los dos eran igual de insoportables.

* * *

La historia de porque escribí esto, es graciosa en realidad, porque le estaba contando un cuento a mi primita de 4 años, y comencé a contarle la de la princesa y el sapo y luego por x o por y termine pensando en MidoTaka, y termine escribiendo esto, en fin, espero les haya gustado. ¿Reviews?


End file.
